1. Field
Apparatuses, methods and systems consistent with the present disclosure relate to a remote control apparatus, a method for controlling thereof, and a display system, and more particularly, to a remote control apparatus with enhanced user operating convenience, a method for controlling thereof, and a display system.
2. Description of the Related Art
For an interface between a display apparatus and a user, panel keys on the display apparatus or a remote control apparatus such as a remote controller have been in use.
Meanwhile, technologies have advanced, and functionalities of display apparatuses have been complicated and diversified to the extent that they can play the contents such as downloaded videos or browsing the Internet.
Specifically, increasingly complicated and diversified UIs provided by the display apparatus have led into use of a variety of keys on a remote controller to move a cursor in the UIs to control a time of playing content, and so on.
However, because these keys are not grouped by associated functionalities, the user is confused as to which key of the remote controller corresponds to which display operation of the display apparatus.